Elektricitie
Elektricitie was an antagonist and the penultimate boss in Gravity Rush 2. She first appeared as the "Shining Girl" but later had her actual form awakened by King Cai. She was an ancient being of immeasurable power and the personification of electricity. History Past Long ago, the ancient royalty of Eto feared Elektricitie and her power and decided to seal her inside a crystal in the Crystal Palace within Eto. Gravity Rush 2 Centuries later, shortly after Kat's victory over Kali Angel and Mayor Brahman, Elektricitie frequently appeared before Kat in the guise of a "Shining Girl," convincing her to travel to the top of the World Pillar and rescue her. Somehow able to understand her, Kat agreed and made her way to the top of the pillar, accompanied by Raven. Eventually, following Kat's return to Eto and skirmish in the palace throne room, Elektricitie was finally released by King Cai as part of his plan to destroy the world below, having been convinced in a dream when a voice from the darkness—presumably the Destructive Force—told him to do so. Though Raven, Yunica and Permet fought valiantly to protect Hekseville from Elektricitie, they were ultimately overwhelmed and defeated due to her frequent regeneration and replication. Upon regaining her memories as Queen Alua and returning to Hekseville, Kat confronted Elektricitie herself, but ran into the same problems as her allies, causing Cai to taunt her about Elektricitie's invincibility. Fortunately, with help from Cyanea, Kat spotted the real Elektricitie among her clones and attacked, destroying her once and for all. Powers and Abilities As her name suggests, Elektricitie commands the power of electricity and seems to be made from it. She can manipulate electricity to a variety of effects, using it to fly, form shields to protect herself and call down lightning strikes to attack anything in the vicinity. She can also produce clones of herself made from electrical energy, with the number of clones doubling each time she regenerates from being defeated. On multiple occasions, she appeared before Kat and communicated her via astral projection. Trivia * Her being made of electricity stands at odds with Eto's fantasy nature, lacking electrical devices of any kind. * Her existence and the name of the underlying score during her battle suggests that the Fundamental Forces in this world are personified, with her being the representation of Electromagnetism and the Guardians representing Gravity. The other forces, however, are not mentioned in the game. * Despite electricity still being present in the game, it suggests that Elektricitie is the only one who can create lightning bolts. The game's characters are shown not to have seen lightning before in their lives and refer to it only as "that energy". Lisa calls lightning "the fire of the gods" and says that she had not believed it was real until seeing it with her own eyes. They are also unaware that lightning strikes the highest point in a given area, with Kat only figuring that out midway through her battle. * With her long hair and lack of clothes, she bears a striking resemblance to the Goddess Statue in Pleajeune. * Unlocking the final chapter of Gravity Rush 2 requires Kat to talk to Elektricitie (as the Shining Girl) wherever she appears. This makes her the only character who is also an unlock condition for story missions. * The prison in which Elektricitie is sealed appears in the first game's concept art. That same concept art is also used as the trophy icon for Gem Aficionado in that game. Gallery GR2 Friends & Foes.png|Elektricitie alongside with the others. Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2